Princess
by LostInSweden
Summary: Disclamer! I do not own the GA characters.  I can give you whatever you desire, the man whispered, fame, fortune, freedom... A princess ran away from home. watch her journey home.
1. Chapter 1

"I can give you whatever you desire," the man whispered, "fame, fortune, freedom"

Commander Takuto Meyers spotted the broken vessel. "There," he said, "Go that way."  
"Is she there!" said the frantic woman, "Please tell me she's there, I can't believe I let her get away."  
"You are going to have to remain calm." The Commander explained softly, "you tried to stop her." The woman had been found in an escape capsule in some broken ruins. Clutching a tracker in her hand. As soon as she awakened she began to search franticly. It had taken all the Angel Troupe to calm her, and 3 overdoses of drugs. Now they had sidetracked from their mission to help the woman.

"Takuto! I do not understand why we are doing this." came a voice, the Commander to see his partner, and best friend. He had been sick for the past few days.

"Hey Lester! How's it going?" Takuto said.  
"Don't 'Hey Lester' Me!" He said as he whacked Takuto in the head.  
"Lester?" the woman said as she turned, "Is that you?"  
"You will address me as… Amy?" Lester asked.  
"Oh my gosh it is you." She said as he ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"She snuck out! I don't know how, she must have had help and… she was just gone!" she sobbed as Lester patted her back.  
"Wait hold on." Takuto said, "This is Amy, Amy Emberson, THE Amy Emberson? The one and only girl you went out with? Wow... you were prettier back then."  
"Takuto you are not helping." Lester yelled.  
"Excuse me Commander Takuto, we are picking up an energy signal." said Mint.  
"Let us see if we can get a visual," Lester said.  
"Already done!" Millfie said before an image popped up on the screen. A girl was asleep chained to the wall. Her wrists were raw as if she had been struggling.  
"Princess!" Amanda cried.  
"That's her? Ok we need 3 of the Angel Troupe in there. Ranfa, Forte, and Vanilla you go." Lester said.  
"Roger that!" the three said in union.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was odd," Forte said, "it appeared be a battle ship, but it was still fully loaded with weapons"

"And the lock was so easy to break" Ranpha stated

"I wonder why Eonia didn't take the weapons with them." Takuto pondered, "And why did he go to the trouble of capturing the girl and then just leaving her there."

The girl turned in her bed and immediately gasped in pain. Her eyes shot open and she jumped off the bed. The girl screamed bloody murder when her feet touched the ground. She collapsed onto the ground and began to sob.

"Princess," Amy said calmly as she approached the girl. When she was a meter away from the child the girl flung herself at her guard.

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know what was going to happened, I thought I could get away, I thought..." the girl began to stammer and shake. Amy held the girl in her arms as if she had done this often, rocking the girl back and forth, speaking to her softly and slowly easing her towards the bed. "Good night my princess Emma" Amy said before she kissed the girl's forehead.

"That was…" Takuto begin.

"Shut up" Amy interupted.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's eyes fluttered open. Immediately she began to panic. Just as she had the last 15 times she woke up. This time however, she was unable to get up. She was strapped to the bed, unable to move. She began to breathe deeply. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"Please!" she screamed, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Princess." Amy said as she ran into the room.

"Amy!" The girl breathed, "What am I doing here, let me loose before they come and hurt me."

"Emma, nobody is going to hurt you." She said as she embraced the girl, "If you promise not to get out of bed, doctor Kela may allow us to untie you."

"Us?"

"Yes, The Angel Troupe, and me."

A few days later Emma was could walk with out causing herself injury.

"Wah!!" Emma yelled as she began to fall.

"Got cha'" Takuto said as he grabbed the girl. She swerved and he caught her in his other arm. They were close faces centimeters apart. It was a highly appropriate position if they had been dancing. Carefully he put her on her bed. "Be more careful next time" he said. Then he left.

"Amy!" Emma called, "Where are my clothes!"

"They are getting mended, it will be done in a few hours" Amy called.

"But I want to go around outside now!" She wined

"Here" She said throwing a bundle to her charge, "This is all that's done so far. You can where that." Emma inspected her clothes. The outermost parts of the garments were as good as new, but her underwear was gone.

"No bra?" she called.

"Nope, being mended." Amy yelled. Emma smiled. She didn't need a bra, it was just for modesty purposes. She pulled on her pants and her yellow top. As she was leaving the infirmary, she decided it would be best to take the wheelchair.

"Be nice!" Emma demanded. She was being scolded for going to fast in the halls.

"It's dangerous though." the blonde beautiful Ranpha Franboise said, "Somebody could have gotten hurt. Like Milfie and her snacks." She gestured to her co-worker, who was at the moment carrying snacks from the kitchen to the lounge area.

"Nobody tells me what to do," Emma protested.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Ranpha declared, "And if you don't stop being a safety hazard I will personally lock you up in a cupboard."

"You'll pay when we get back to my planet!" Emma said while glaring daggers.

"Like I care," Ranpha said.

"Would you like me to take you to see the space whales" came a voice. Ranpha and Emma both turned to see a girl with a pair of fluffy ears above her normal ones, Mint Blanchanche.

"Space whales! I've never seen any before! Oh would you please." Emma said.

"It would be my honor, your majesty." Mint said politely.

"Please, do not call me that. It makes me feel like trash." Emma said.

"As you wish." Mint replied as she began to push Emma towards the 'ocean'

"You might have to get out of your chair here it will only become a burden in the sand." Mint said as her chrono crystal began to beep, "I'm afraid I must leave you."

"I think I can walk for a while" Emma said while getting up, "besides, sand is not as hard as those floors you have in the hallway. Thank you for escorting me Mint."

"It was an honor." She said before leavening. Emma hobbled over the sand, stumbling the whole way towards the 'ocean.' Once she reached it she gasped at it's size.

"It is amazing isn't it?" a tall man with white hair said to her.

"Yes it is. And you are…" Emma began.

"My apologies, I am Lester Cooldaras." He said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said in a royal manner.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said in the same tone.

"I wonder what the rest of this ship is liiiiike!" Emma began, as she turned and tripped. Lester reached out and grabbed her.

"You need to be more careful princess." He said, "Would you like a tour of the ship?" Emma nodded vigorously. Lester sighed and picked her up bridal style before he began to carry her to her wheel chair.


End file.
